


Fic: Duties of a Wife (Kurt/Dave; NC-17)

by hopefulwriter27



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-25
Updated: 2011-06-25
Packaged: 2017-10-20 17:55:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/215533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopefulwriter27/pseuds/hopefulwriter27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt happily performs the duties of a wife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fic: Duties of a Wife (Kurt/Dave; NC-17)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the glee kink meme prompt: housewife!Kurt. Emphasis on how it's Kurt's "duty" to bend over for his husband anywhere, anytime.

“Hey baby, I’m home,” Dave calls out. The scent of cookies hits his nose. He smiles and loosens his tie. He steps from the foyer into the kitchen and sees the pert cheeks of his husband’s firm ass high in the air as he leans forward to pick up a dropped spatula.   

Setting his briefcase down, Dave runs his hand down Kurt’s back, over the knot of his apron, and then rubs his thumb suggestively at the edge of Kurt’s jeans. Kurt straightens, pressing his ass into Dave’s front and tucking his head against Dave’s jaw. Kurt twists and kisses Dave’s skin. “Mmm, you’re back early.” 

Dave slides his free hand down Kurt’s front and yanks up the length of the apron along with Kurt’s shirt. He grazes his teeth along the shell of Kurt’s ear. “Last meeting got canceled.” The heat of Kurt’s belly warms Dave’s palm. He teases the trail of fine hair that peeks above the waist of Kurt’s jeans before slipping open the button of his pants. “God, you smell good. Like cinnamon and sugar.” 

“I made oatmeal raisin cookies for you,” Kurt says shakily. He shivers against his husband as Dave’s big hand slides past his underwear and wraps around his erection. “Baby.” The word comes out wet and needy. 

“Look at you,” Dave says. He grinds forward, hardness trying to find its home through all those layers of clothes. He sucks the side of Kurt’s neck and runs the pads of his fingers under the head of his husband’s arousal. “Already hard and wanting. Did Baker call you and tell you we got done early?” Dave thrusts forward, making sure he catches the crack of Kurt’s ass. He twists his hand up and down, just the way Kurt likes. “Have you been thinking about this all day?” 

Kurt groans and throws his head back for a kiss. Dave gives into the request, but he doesn’t stop talking. “Are you loose? Ready for me to use like a good boy? Like a good wife? Did you finger yourself open wishing I was here to take you?” 

A needy whine whimpers across Dave’s ear. He smiles, quick and dirty, before saying, “Want my fingers in you baby?” 

Kurt’s hair tickles his chin with strength of his nod. “Please,” Kurt begs. 

Dave nips at the place below Kurt’s ear then shoves down his jeans. The apron and Kurt’s shirt fall, catching on his erection. The sweet peach skin of Kurt’s ass makes Dave’s mouth water. He pushes on Kurt’s back until his husband grips the counter. Hands free, Dave grabs Kurt’s cheeks and spreads them wide. “God, you’re so pretty.” 

He releases one cheek and drags his thumb over Kurt’s hole. His finger comes back moist. “Fuck, you did get yourself ready.” Dave’s hand goes to his own erection for relief. He frees himself from his pants and gives himself a few good strokes. He leans forward and breathes against Kurt’s neck. “You make me so hard.” 

Kurt trembles. “Dave…” Dave presses his thumb inside. Kurt sucks in a breath and shakes beneath him. “Please, it’s not enough.” 

“Shh,” Dave hushes. “I know what you need.” He pushes his thumb in again and uses his fingers to rub the space behind Kurt’s balls. On the third thrust he switches to his index and middle fingers. He finds Kurt’s prostate and rubs past it. “That feel good baby?” Dave’s thrusts pick up speed and every so often he curls his fingers in the right spot. Kurt’s legs are shaking and his back is slick with sweat. 

Kurt’s right hand slips from the counter but instead of rebalancing himself, Kurt reaches for his leaking erection. Dave snaps out his other hand and force’s Kurt to grab the counter again. “That’s not your job baby.” 

“Dave.” There’s a slight edge to Kurt’s voice and Dave grins. He wraps his hand around his husband’s arousal and matches his strokes to the press of his fingers. 

“I’m going to make you come so hard, like a good little wife. Don’t you want that?” 

Kurt buries his groan in the crook of his arm. Dave curls his fingers hard and twists his thumb over Kurt’s engorged glands. Kurt comes apart. His knees shakes as he explodes over Dave’s hand and the tiled floor below. “That’s good baby,” Dave praises. He kisses the back of Kurt’s neck and the side of his face. “You’re so good.” 

His fingers slip from his husband’s hole. Dave wipes them on Kurt’s apron. He wraps his arm around Kurt’s middle to keep him from sliding to the floor. He’s still hard and leaking. “Catch your breath baby,” Dave tells Kurt. “Cause then it’s my turn.” 

Kurt shivers in his arms. 


End file.
